the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Heinemba
Heinemba The embodiment of unfathomable impossibility, Heinemba has drawn upon the evils and has become something edging into the realms of impossibility. More importantly, he is the first enemy which Geti Goku was unable to defeat (even with the Lord of Dragon’s form). Ironically, the base used for the transformation was Hercule, and it unleashed his power in all its glory. Currently, Heinemba lays in wait, wrecking destruction and molding life for the fun of it. To him, life is merely an enjoyment – a temporary freedom awaiting its ultimate demise in the hands of Fate. He seeks entertainment throughout the many dimensions that exist, including his very own sandbox. Background Heinemba was created in an alternate universe – one where Hercule was as powerful as he proclaims. Skillful he was in the art of strength, speed and power, gifted to the point where manipulating energy is but mere child’s play to him, being able to fully manipulate E=MC^2 and recreate matter however he likes. He is the corrupted Hercule at its maximal potential, being enhanced by the evils, Baby and Babidi to form the dreaded Heinemba On top of that, he has developed a new form of energy, known as Heregy(a derivation of Hercule). Heregy is the Ultimate Energy, and has a paradoxical nature, allowing the user to casually warp, create and destroy anything, subject to the user’s control. Heregy can utterly overwhelm other forms of energy, and comes off as beyond innate human comprehension. Unlike the Geti Star however, his energy and power can increase at any rate he wishes, provided it is finite. As of now, his base form has a power level of Rayo’s number. However, don’t let this fool you, for his power lies not in his level of Ki, but rather his Physical body. In his battle with Geti Goku, he lowered his Power to initial Hei, and maintained it there. Throughout the battle, Personality Evil, but honourable. He has the traits of Hercule and Janemba, combined with Baby’s intelligence. Always seeking something interesting to do, it has either led to the destruction, or birth of different universes. Natural Ability Heinemba’s power is tantalizingly attractive to whoever witnesses it, with the gift of unfathomable power to whomever could go near him. Of course, many have tried to match him in power, but to no avail. Following his growth and power increase, he has maximized his body’s capability, warping it to the extent where even the Annihilation Blade took an extremely long time before it managed to cut into his skin (It was then where they discovered the Annihilation Blade annihilates particles at a set, unfathomable rate). To get a full understanding on how dense Heinemba’s body is, I will be using Kruth’s Up-Arrow Notation and Jonathan Bower’s numbers. Kruth’s Up-Arrow Notation: ABC A refers to the base number, B refers to the number of up-arrows, and C refers to the number of times it is repeated. First, let Meameamealokkapoowa oompa be A. A[A[A[A[A{A[A[A[A{A[A{A[A[A[A[A[AAA]A]A]A]A]A}A]A}A]A]A]A}A]A]A]A]A Then we let this new number be B. We then continue this process Meameamealokkapoowa oompa times, and, for simplicity’s sake, I will name the resultant Hei. The density, using Hei, would be HeiHeiHei atoms compacted in Hei^-1 mm^3. This in turn, makes Heinemba completely unmoving to any attack dealt to him, as they are literally beneath his notice. Strength: A casual breath is capable of nearly obliterating Planet Supreme(if not for Supreme Dragon Axion and the other dragons). His punches, needless to say, are FAR more powerful. Speed: His perception of space and time is on a level where everything is virtually unmoving. His speed is on a degree that he perceives Hei^-1 second as Hei years. To counteract this massive speed disparity, he uses his time manipulation to the point where he is actually training his reflexes and speed. Durability: Each of the atoms in his body is as durable as Planet Supreme. He has attained a god-like level of power with this durability and body structure, and few beings can actually tangle with him in a battle. The important thing to note is, the amount of atoms denoted by the above result(named Hei), constantly changes every second(in his perception), with the equation HeiHeiHei, where the resultant will become the new Hei and it will continuously grow every second unless he limits it. Power Level: His power level can increase or decrease depending on his choice. The maximal increase is dependent on the number of atoms in the user’s body, and at base his power level is equal to Rayo’s number. So far, only those with “Infinity” levels of power have exceeded him, but the problem is that he must be beaten at his own game(so the gods MUST know how much energy is needed) Destructive Capacity: Unquantifiably huge, such that Heinemba doesn’t really care anymore Powers and Abilities Heinemba is for all intents and purposes, a nigh-unbeatable deity of impossibility. The only thing which holds him back from utterly annihilating anyone is Hercule’s Honor. Space-Time Manipulation: Heinemba only uses time-altering skills to give the enemies an advantage. Physics Manipulation: He is able to manipulate Physics itself, such as creating a forced vector and an impenetrable barrier(where are physical force is automatically redirected). His favourite manipulation ability is E=MC^2, where he takes a set amount of particles from within and sends them at the enemy. Quantum Manipulation: Manipulates Quantum Physics Ultima Regeneration: Heinemba can regenerate instantaneously. Antimatter Manipulation: The ability to weaken himself, or annihilate matter, whichever Heinemba wants. Ultipotence: Heinemba is able to do almost anything he desires. The first application of this power was to prevent his body from affecting the surrounding environment, with the 2nd being to “grant power” to others for his own interest. Ultipotence Immunity: User’s MUST know the energy required to obliterate him in order to do so. Techniques Your Attacks don’t work on me!: Heinemba’s most powerful ability when serious Endless Density: The density of his attacks is rage-worthy. Heregy: Heinemba uses Heregy, whose power-level requirement is initial Hei times of Anti-Ki Paradox Grip: Utilizing Space-Time manipulation, and Physics manipulation, Heinemba bounds the enemy to a fixed point of space and time, completely incapable of escaping the defined boundary. Possessions Ultimate Effing Worm: He has literally the ULTIMATE Effing worm. With the amount of energy he constantly supplies(half of his boost), this worm is now capable of devouring space and time itself, eventually gaining Heinemba’s body structure(attaining the casual boost), and gaining sentience akin to Heinemba itself. You could say that this worm is his dog(Bee) reborn(after Heinemba got his dog’s soul out of the underworld and reincarnated him into this form)/ Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Powerful Character Category:Godlike Category:Evil Category:Fanon Category:Awesome Category:Characters Category:Pages